Linear switches have a broad range of applications that include mats that activate doors, electrical safety interrupts and automobile sensors. The problems associated with linear switches are well known and include those associated with coiling for transportation and storage as well as the ability to mass produce switches tailored for individual applications.
In particular, the tailoring of linear switches to individual applications can be a time consuming problem in which a section of linear switch is cut, spliced and hard wired into a circuit. This connection between the conductors of the switch and circuit can become an additional reliability problem beyond that of the switch itself. Further, the failure of the switch requires the removal and replacement of a hard wired portion of the circuit that is often further complicated by the use of a specialized channel or adhesive that attaches and fixes the switch to an external surface.
Linear switches are typically fixed in position against a substantially rigid surface in order to assure reliable activation. Specialized channels can fix linear switches in position and facilitate the activation of the switch, but these channels require additional fasteners to be installed and then a cumbersome and time consuming sliding integration of the linear switch and channel.
Another problem with linear switches is their lack of sufficient tactile sensation. Many common linear switches employed in channels, for example, have a raised backbone or ridge along the top longitudinal centerline of the switch that is made of the same dense polymer or rubber materials as the jacket. This raised backbone can facilitate switch actuation in many automated or industrial applications by providing a limited tactile sensation of the switch and direction for activating the switch, but locating and compressing the dense polymer or rubber materials along the narrow ridge can be difficult for many applications.
A linear pressure switch apparatus is needed that has an attachment mechanism for readily fixing into position, connectors for ease of placement and removal from a circuit and that can be actuated with a softer tactile sensation with improved ergonomic qualities. Further, a linear pressure switch apparatus is needed that can discriminate between a range of actuation forces.